Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool for holding a fastener and, in particular, to a tool for holding a fastener in which a spring biases the fastener.
Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,480,519 which issued on Aug. 30, 1949 to Talboys et al., and the full disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a spike holding tool provided with an efficient means for holding railroad spikes in position to be driven into the ties. In a first aspect the spike holding tool comprises a handle and a tool body at the lower end of the handle. The tool body has a supporting abutment means adapted to engage an upper surface of a rail flange and spring means for engaging and holding a spike. The tool body has fixed, generally perpendicular aligning faces adapted to maintain a spike in upright position for the initiation of the driving operation. The spring means is adapted to hold the spike in positioning contact with said aligning faces. In a second aspect the spike holding tool comprises a handle and a tool body at the lower end of the handle. There is a positioning block interpenetrating with a side of the tool body and means for removably holding the positioning block in position. The positioning block has generally perpendicular aligning faces arranged in intersecting planes and means for securing a spike releasably against the aligning faces. The means for securing a spike releasably against the aligning faces includes spring means secured to the tool body and a spike engaging portion.